Nous somme pareille :
by I love manga
Summary: Alors que la bataille contre Bermuda fait rage, Une jeune fille identique en tout point à Tsuna tombe du ciel, mais qui est-elle ?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

_Katekyo Hitaman Reborn :_

_Nous somme pareille :_

_Prologue :_

_(Point de vue Tsubasa)_

je marchais tranquillement le sable de la plage passait entre mes orteils, je portais une longue robe blanche voletant autour de mes pâle jambe, mes longs cheveux blonds se balançait au rythmes de mes pas et mes yeux d'un bleue profond observait passivement l'étendue d'eau bleue se trouvant devant moi, j'étais lasse fatigué je voulais fermer les yeux, dormir et oublier ma vie et ma souffrance, mais cette mélodie qui résonne sans fin aux creux de mes oreilles m'en empêche, je ne peux pas partir maintenant mon instinct me le dit, mais je me demande encore aujourd'hui pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de tous quitter maintenant ?


	2. Chapter 2: Chapitre 1

Alors tout d'abord je voudrais remercier _Ssyela_ pour ce reviews qu'elle m'a laisse et surtout merci a tout ceux qui suivront cette histoire donc sur ce Bonne lecture

_3_

_Katekyo Hitaman Reborn :_

_Nous sommes pareilles :_

_Chapitre1 :_

_(Point de vue normal) :_

Une jeune fille aux long cheveux châtain ébouriffé sur le haut de son crâne, entrât tranquillement dans une petite cabane en ruines, elle se dirigeât alors vers une petite pièce fort sombre et prit des vêtement propre se trouvant dans une valise bleue azur, elle se dirigeât rapidement vers le lac se trouvant derrière son "chez elle".

Mais a peine fut-elle arriver a destination que la surprise s'emparât d'elle, un immense troue formant des tourbillons d'un noir intense et profond en son centre se trouvait a la place de l'eau du lac, et avant qu'elle est put reprendre ses esprits un bras immaculée de blanc l'enserra au niveau de la taille et l'entraîna au sien même du troue noir, la chose qu'elle put faire c'est se débattre tout en hurlant, de la libérer.

_(Côté Tsuna)_

Tsunayoshi Sawada, jeune homme de 16 ans, châtain aux yeux noisette, discutait tranquillement avec Kawahira, qui lui expliquer que les Arcobaleno retrouverait leur formes originels dans le courants de la semaine, lorsque tout à coup Kawahira se stoppa, il était comme figeait sur place, les yeux écarquillée.

Mais avant que le dit jeune homme n'ai put dire quoi que ce soit, un immense troue entièrement fait de noir apparut juste au dessus de lui tandis que Bermuda affichait une grimace de mécontentement.

Kawahira : oh oh !

Tsuna : que se passe t' il ?

Kawahira : oh trois fois rien, nous avons sûrement ouvert un portail dimensionnelle en transférant les flammes des tétines jusqu'au conteneur.

Tsuna : quoi ?!

Reborn : qu'elle portail a été ouvert ?

Kawahira : celui de la « réalité » c'est un monde au le notre n'est traduit que sous forme de manga. Et d'après ce que je vois quelqu'un a été attiré dans le portail !

Reborn : vous pouvez savoir qui ?

Kawahira : non mais nous n'allons pas tarder a le savoir !

_(Point de vue Tsubasa)_

Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que je continuais à tomber ainsi dans le vide est d'ailleurs sa m'avait donner l'occasion de réfléchir un minimum, je me suis même demander si se n'était pour cette raison que le « sommeille éternels » n'avait pas voulut m'emmener, qui sait peut-être qu'au bout de ce tunnel se trouve la raison de ma survie ?

En entendant si je ne veux pas mourir avant de l'avoir découvert , faudrait que je fasse quelque chose pour mon atterrissage, parce que j'ai bien peur de finir par me prendre le sol en pleine face si sa continu comme sa, tien y a des gens et un mec qui me ressemble drôlement,attend mais …... C' EST MOI ! …... en mec, la je pense que je doit vraiment faire une tête hilarante, parce se voire soit même en homme sa à de quoi vous glaçait jusqu'au os.

Bref le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi mais alors que je croyais que ma dernière heure avait sonnée, je sentis une mains m'attrapait par le bras et a ce moment là une décharge électrique me traversât de toute part, et je put voir que cette réactions se produisait aussi chez mon sauveur qui n'était autre que ce moi garçons, il portait des gants étrange imbibait de flamme orange/rouge mais portant sa ne me brûlait pas, je me sentais bien, j'étais sereine, vous savez comme lorsque l'on est en présence d'un membre de sa famille.

Bientôt je vis que ces même flammes avaient élu domicile au sein de mes propres mains, toutes aussi vives et chaleureuse que celles de mon homologues.

Je le savais, je le sentais jusqu'au plus profond de moi même, j'avais enfin ce qui me manquait : une personne qui ne m'abandonnera pas.

_« je ne suis plus seule » _

Fut la dernière pensait qui me traversât avant que je ne m'évanouisse sous le coup de la fatigue qui s'emparait de moi, mais avants de finir complètement encrer dans mes songes je sentit un sorte de vêtement se posait très doucement sur mon corps et mon visage, pour me protéger du froid du dehors, qui me mordait déjà la peau.

_(Quelques heure plus tard/_

_/Côté Tsuna)_

Lorsque Tsuna se posât a terre la personne qu'il portait dans ses bras semblait être évanouit puisqu'elle ne bougeait plus, et l'on ne pouvait pas le savoir exactement pour cause le vêtement enveloppant le corps e la visage de cette personne sans pour autant l'étouffer obstruée la vue des personnes curieuse s trouvant au alentour de Tsuna.

Le jeune homme finassât par se diriger vers chez lui, suivit de tous ceux qui se trouvait dans le parc, et qui avait participer a la bataille.

Une fois arriver à destination, il demanda à sa mère ou il pouvait installer la nouvelle venue, en entendant qu'elle se réveille, gentille a son habitude Nana indiqua a son fils qu'il pouvait installer notre belle inconnue sur le lit de la chambre voisine a la sienne, ce qu'il eut rapidement fait.

Entre temps personne n'avaient bougée a part Reborn qui s'était mit à boire un cappuccino, et a ordonnée a tout le monde de ne surtout pas aller voir l'évanouit sous peine de terrible conséquence.

D'ailleurs celle ci se réveillât trois heure plus tard, attirer par la bonne odeur de nourriture qui émanait de la salle à manger, mais quand elle voulut se lever elle tombât de suite aux sol, ses jambes étant trop engourdie pour pouvoir la portait.

Bien entendue sa chute provoqua un bruit sonore qui alerta tout le monde dans la maison et bientôt on put voir tout un troupeau de personne armée jusqu'au dents et sur leurs gardes, qui se calmèrent bien en voyant la jeune fille étaler sur le sol la tête entièrement recouverte par ses longs cheveux châtain et la couverture bleue du lit ne voulant pas la délivrer, chose qui fit rire beaucoup d'entre eux et rougirent la jeune fille pour sa part, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna n'aille l'aider a se lever.

Tsuna : tu vas mieux ?

Jeune fille : Oui, merci, ah mais tu est ce garçons qui ma sauver et qui me …..

Tsuna : ressemble comme deux goutte d'eaux, je sais.

Jeune fille : Euh, dis moi, ... qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Tsuna : Eh bien tu es tombée dans un portail dimensionnelle qui t'as amener dans un autre monde le notre et d'après ce que j'en vois tu es la moi de ton monde et je suis le toi de ce monde !

Jeune fille : je vois, tout s'explique, je n'aurait même pas compris toute seule alors je te remercie encore une fois !

Tsuna : ben enfaîte on a dus me l'expliquer en détaille pour que je comprenne un minimum donc !

Jeune fille : je vois et sinon, qui c'est eux (pointe les autres du doigt) ?

Tsuna : oh se sont mes amies, je te les présente ?

Jeune : je veux bien !

Tsuna:(les pointe du doigt) Alors voici Hayato Gokudera, Yamamoto Takeshi, Ryohei Sasagawa, Lambo Bovino, Haru Miura et Kyoko Sasagawa c'est la sœur de Ryohei !

Jeune fille : (chuchote avec un sourire amusée) tu l'aime beaucoup n'est ce pas ?

Tsuna : (rougi) comment tu ... ?

Jeune fille : j'ai un bonne instinct !

Reborn : et tu est ?

Jeune fille :OH ... je suis Tsubasa !

Reborn : un nom de famille ?

Tsubasa : non, je suis orpheline de naissance

Reborn : alors que dirait tu de rester ici et de faire partie de la famille de Tsuna.

Tsubasa : je peux vraiment faire partie de ta famille (à Tsuna)

Tsuna : Bien sur,

Tsubasa :(à les larmes aux yeux et baisse la tête)

Mais alors que tous quittait la pièce sans avoir vu le visage de la jeune fille et que Tsuna en faisait de même, Tsubasa l'attrapât par le poignet.

Tsubasa : Tsuna ?

Tsuna : Oui ?

Tsubasa : (Lève la tête, pleurant a chaude larme et un doux sourire accrocher aux lèvres )

Merci.

Tsuna :(sourit) allez viens, tu dois avoir faim.

Ces donc sur ces quelques paroles que nos deux tout nouveau jumeau allèrent dîner, un sentiment de joie et de fraternité plein le cœur malgré la bataille qu'allait devoir surmontée l'un des deux.

Désoler pour la longue attente que j'ai du vous imposer mais c'est que avec l'école et les autres petites chose que j fait a cote j'écris plus aussi souvent qu'avant,

Bref l'idée d'un Tsuna fille venu d'un monde parallèle mes venu tout naturellement, et sa n'a plus voulue partir donc j'ai crée une histoire dessus !

Bref on se revoit a la suite

3


End file.
